1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display system, and in particular relates to a touch panel display system and driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional touch panel display system is as shown in FIG. 1. The display driving circuit 120 and the sensor driving circuit 140 are separated and operated concurrently. Therefore, during operation, the driving position of the display 110 and the touch sensor 130 tend to be overlapped or in close proximity. Meanwhile, because refreshing frames of the display 110 are according to the electrical characteristics of transistors or a display medium, high voltage or large current are used for driving. When a conventional touch panel display is driven, a noise is created due to the coupling effect caused by the driving elements, display medium or coupled capacitors between electrodes or electrical characteristic variations of the display medium. If the driving position of the touch sensor 130 is in close proximity with or overlapped with the driving position of the display 110, the noise will affect the sensor 130 and reduce the signal-noise ratio of the sensing signal. Specifically, the sensor 130 is greatly affected with noise when the display panel 140 and the sensor panel 130 are closer in proximity due to contact pressure.